Vendors
Vendors are a very important part of the game, as they allow you to buy, sell, or repair armor and weapons. Vendors can be found at Safehouses, the JLA Watchtower, the Hall of Doom, world PVP events, or beginning area of Alerts. Most vendors will allow the player to buy and sell armor pieces, weapons, accessories/trinket and consummables. Players can buy back what they sold, but the "player stock" would quickly disappear. Most safehouse vendors also allow to repair ones' equipement. Special vendors can also sell Factions-specific items, Research and Development parts and plans, and Iconic Battle Suits. Known Vendors Heroes 1.JLA Watchtower vendors *'Hawkgirl' (Meta PVP Tier 1 Battlesuit) *'Flash (Jay Garrick)' (Meta PVE Tier 1 Battlesuit) *'Power Girl' (Meta PVE Tier 2 Battlesuit) *'Robin' (Tech PVP Tier 1 Battlesuit) *'Steel' (Tech PVE Tier 1 Battlesuit) *'Batgirl' (Tech PVE Tier 2 Battlesuit) *'Aquaman' (Magic PVP Tier 1 Battlesuit) *'Raven' (Magic PVE Tier 1 Battlesuit) *'Donna Troy' (Magic PVE Tier 2 Battlesuit) *'Supergirl' (Meta Tier 3 Battlesuit) *Requisitions-T2H (Tier 2 PVP Battlesuit) *Requisitions-T3H (Tier 3 PVP Battlesuit) *Requisitions-T4H (Tier 4 PVP Battlesuit) *Requisitions-T234-HA (old Influence currency after game update 25) *Requisitions-T234-HW (old Influence currency after game update 25) *Requisitions-T01-HWMA (PvP weapons at the Meta Wing (Watchtower)) *Requisitions-T01-HWMC (PvP weapons at the Magic Wing (Watchtower)) *Requisitions-T01-HWTH (PvP weapons at the Tech Wing (Watchtower)) *Sir Hughes (Meta Wing Consumable vendor) *Doctor Koehler (Meta Wing R&D vendor) *Agent Bradish (S.T.A.R. Labs vendor) *Doctor Thomas (S.T.A.R. Labs PVE vendor) *Mister Styes (Tech Wing Consumable vendor) *Researcher Reichert (Tech Wing R&D vendor) *Sergeant Rotha (WayneTech vendor) *Doctor Desanto (WayneTech PVE vendor) *Mister Mc Kenney (Magic Wing Consumable vendor) *Sentinel Shane (Magic Wing R&D vendor) *Sentinel Scott (Sentinels of Magic vendor) *'Wonder Girl ' (Sentinels of Magic PVE vendor) *Hairstylist Cammi (Hair styles) 2.Little Bohemia MPD vendors *Detective Thompson (Consumable, Level 3 and Level 9 gear) *Agent Patel (S.T.A.R. Labs vendor, Level 8, 15 and 30 gear) 3.Chinatown Police Station vendors *Detective Stryker (Consumable, Level 3 and Level 9 gear) *Sentinel Jayden (Sentinels of Magic vendor, Level 8, 15 and 26 gear) 4.Midtown Police Station vendors *Mister Conlon (Consumable, Level 14 and Level 19 gear) *Mrs. Houston (Consumable, Level 24, 28 and 30 gear) *Pulsar Jackson (PvP Consumable, Level 9, 14, 19 and 24 gear) 5.East End Police Station vendors *Mister Buschmann (Consumable, Level 3 and Level 9 gear) *Detective Nevala (WayneTech vendor, Level 8, 15 and 25 gear) 6.Diamond District Police Station vendors *Detective Mueller (Consumable, Level 24, 28 and 30 gear) *Mister Baker (Consumable, Level 14 and 19 gear) *Detective Zenke (WayneTech vendor, Level 8, 15 and 25 gear) *Pulsar Ward (PvP Consumable, Level 9, 14, 19, 24) 7. Open world vendors *WayneTech Tory at Diamonds are For Everyone mission area (PvP vendor) *Lofusia at The Ring War mission area (PvP vendor) *Steelworks Logistics Robot at Ace Chemicals (Consumable) 8. Freelance Mission vendors *Doctor Szilagyi (starts A Twisted Web side mission) 9. Central City vendors *Quick Lee and his kiosk 10. Raid vendors *Engineer Tuckey at Fortress of Solitude: Power Core (Consumable) *Imoen at Kahndaq (Raid) (Consumable) *Repair Bot at Fortress of Solitude: The Chasm (Consumable) Villains 1.Hall of Doom vendors *'Ursa' (Meta PVP Tier 1 Battlesuit) *'Metallo' (Meta PVE Tier 1 Battlesuit) *'Bizarro' (Meta PVE Tier 2 Battlesuit) *'Two-Face' (Tech PVP Tier 1 Battlesuit) *'Mister Freeze' (Tech PVE Tier 1 Battlesuit) *'Harley Quinn' (Tech PVE Tier 2 Battlesuit) *'Felix Faust' (Magic PVP Tier 1 Battlesuit) *'Brother Blood' (Magic PVE Tier 1 Battlesuit) *'Cheetah' (Magic PVE Tier 2 Battlesuit) *'Non' (Meta Tier 3 Battlesuit) *Blood Priest Slander (Cult of Trigon vendor, Level 8, 15 and 24 gear) *Captain Boomerang (Rogues vendor, Level 8, 15 and 26 gear) *Sales Agent Mason (LexCorp vendor, Level 8, 15 and 28 gear) *Requisitions-T01-VWMC (PvP weapons at the Magic Wing (Hall of Doom)) *Requisitions-T2V (Tier 2 PVP Battlesuit) *Requisitions-T3V (Tier 3 PVP Battlesuit) *Requisitions-T4V (Tier 4 PVP Battlesuit) *Requisitions-T234-VA (old Influence currency after game update 25) *Requisitions-T234-VW (old Influence currency after game update 25) 2.North Burnley Nightclub vendors *Agent Jana (Consumable, Level 3 and Level 9 gear) *Fast Freddie (Rogues vendor, Level 8, 15 and 26 gear) 3.Burnley Nightclub vendors *Agent Kiki (Consumable, Level 14, 19, 24 and Level 30 gear) *Tony Jones (Consumable, Level 24, 28 and 30 gear) *Mister Foletto (Rogues vendor, Level 8, 15 and 26 gear) *Gladiator Nyguyen (LexCorp vendor, Consumable, Level 9, 14 and 24 gear) 4.Little Bohemia Nightclub vendors *Associate Amanda (Consumable, Level 3 and Level 9 gear) *Sales Agent Eastburn (LexCorp vendor, Level 8, 15 and 28 gear) 5.Chinatown Nightclub vendors *Associate Fannie (Consumable, Level 3 and Level 9 gear) *Nagar (Cult of Trigon vendor, Level 8, 15 and 24 gear) 6.Midtown Night Club vendors *Mistress Cassie (Consumable, Level 14, 19, 24 and Level 30 gear) *Marc Mackin (Consumable, Level 24, 28 and 30 gear) *Gladiator Johansson (LexCorp vendor, Consumable, Level 9, 14 and 24 gear) 7. Open world vendors *Provisioner Morrowbot M3 on Arkham Island (Consumable) 8. Central City vendors *Short Order and his kiosk 9. Raid vendors Others *Researcher Quinn (Hero skin style vendor) *Doctor Dean (Villain skin style vendor) *Arborist Louis (Hero Springtime seasonal vendor) *The Misgiving Tree (Villain Springtime seasonal vendor) Gallery File:IconLowLvlVendor.png File:IconHighLvlVendor.png File:IconPvPVendor.png Category:Characters *